Regente
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Tras varios años como Vigilante, Claudia Donovan se da cuenta de que no es la única que no envejece.


A Claudia Donovan, antigua agente del Almacén nº13 y su actual Vigilante, francamente no le sorprendió descubrir que la magia existía.

Los Artefactos, cuya creación tenia la habilidad de detectar, llevaban años indicando esa posibilidad con sus capacidades y tras pasarse dos décadas entre ellos la evidencia era abrumadora.

Había esperado que Artie, quién se había jubilado años antes, confirmase sus sospechas. Sin embargo, él no tenia ni idea de si realmente existía la magia, aunque admitió que conocía a alguien que podría saberlo.

Fue entonces cuando su antiguo mentor le había presentado a Harry Potter, el líder de los Regentes, y a su asistenta Tonks, quienes le explicaron sobre el Mundo Mágico y las distintas normas instauradas internacionalmente para que la gente común no les descubriese. No le dieron muchas respuestas, dado que los magos estaban tan perplejos como la gente común respecto a los Artefactos porque estos contenían su propia magia y no podían ser replicados con sus hechizos, pero al menos sabia que había una razón por la que existían.

Los años fueron pasando y Claudia se fue haciendo más cercana a Harry, lo cual era raro porque él ya estaba en una relación con Tonks y, para su sorpresa, Helena G. Wells. Aún así, su mayor preocupación había sido el hecho de que les vería envejecer y morir ante sus ojos mientras ella se mantenía igual.

Esa preocupación desapareció cuando se dio cuenta de que los tres tampoco envejecían, lo que le llevo a preguntarles que pasaba.

Harry fue el primero en explicarse. De acuerdo con él, cuando tenia once años y estaba comprando suministros escolares para su primer curso en la escuela de magia Hogwarts, encontró un libro donde se hablaba de tres Artefactos, las Reliquias de la Muerte, que supuestamente podían hacer a alguien inmortal. En ese momento había pensado que solo era un cuento pero cuando tenia diecisiete años él y su novia, Tonks, se habían dado cuenta de que la Capa de Invisibilidad que había heredado por parte de su familia paterna era muy parecida a la que se describía en la historia.

Como el hombre que había matado a sus padres, Tom Ryddle, estaba buscando otra de las Reliquias, la Varita de Saúco, bajo la creencia de que le haría invencible, la pareja dedico todo su esfuerzo a eliminar una serie de objetos donde Tom había dejado trozos de su alma en un intento de volverse inmortal. Desgraciadamente esto también implico la muerte temporal de Harry, ya que uno de esos trozos estaba dentro de su cabeza, pero finalmente habían logrado matarlo junto a sus secuaces y recuperado la Varita.

La última Reliquia, la Piedra de la Resurrección, había sido descubierta por Tonks casualmente poco antes de la pelea final de Harry contra Tom mientras revisaba algo que el antiguo mentor de ambos, Albus Dumbledore, les había dejado en herencia. Una semana más tarde ambos decidieron comprobar si pasaba algo al juntar las tres y recibieron más de lo que esperaban.

Tonks entonces había cogido una espada y cortado la cabeza de Harry, algo que horrorizo a Claudia antes de ver que en menos de un segundo le había crecido de nuevo, como demostración de a que se refería.

Desafortunadamente, una persona en la que creían que podían confiar, Hermione Granger, había descubierto su secreto y decidido usar un objeto mágico conocido como un giratiempo, un reloj de arena que te permitía viajar una hora al pasado por cada vuelta que le dieses, modificado de forma que funcionase como una bomba para destruirles tras concluir que su misma existencia violaba las normas de la naturaleza.

En su lugar la bomba les había enviado varios milenios en el pasado, donde estuvieron moviéndose de un lugar a otro para evitar que la gente descubriese su secreto hasta que llegaron a Macedonia, Grecia, y conocieron a alguien muy especial.

En ese momento Alejandro Magno había recibido recientemente el Tridente Minoano, que él creía que pertenecía a Poseidón, y no sabia si intentar destruirlo por no creer que mereciese tener ese poder o seguir las indicaciones de sus consejeros y emplearlo como arma en contra de sus enemigos. Su visita fue poco después de que hubiese acudido a un templo dedicado a Apolo en busca de consejo y, al verles, creyó que podrían ser dioses disfrazados de mortales debido a los exóticos ojos verdes de Harry y a una cicatriz que tenia entonces cuya forma vagamente parecía un rayo, el símbolo de Zeus.

Ellos le dijeron que, como un arma divina, era poco probable que pudiese ser destruida. Sin embargo, también le advirtieron que si su existencia se hacia conocida personas menos honorables intentarían robarla y usarla para sus propios fines sin importarles las consecuencias, por lo que era mejor esconder el Tridente y otros objetos dejados por los dioses en la Tierra en un lugar conocido solo por unos pocos. Alejandro estaba de acuerdo y así fue como el primer Almacén fue construido bajo su palacio.

Tras la muerte del joven conquistador a manos de uno de sus generales, que se había enterado de la existencia de los Artefactos por su cuenta y deseaba usarlos para su propio beneficio, la pareja traslado el Almacén a Egipto. Dándose cuenta de que con el paso de los milenios el número de Artefactos solo aumentaría y que ya debía haber cientos repartidos por todo el mundo, habían reclutado varios sacerdotes y soldados locales para ayudarles en su recolección. Estos hombres y mujeres se convertirían en los predecesores de los Regentes y agentes del Almacén a medida que los siglos pasaban y la pareja se daba cuenta de que, por alguna razón, se sentían incompletos.

Alrededor del siglo XVII decidieron examinar las Reliquias de la Muerte de una forma más concienzuda y descubrieron la razón. Resultaba que, aunque las Reliquias hacían completamente inmortales a sus dueños, el reparto del poder no era igualitario. Harry, como descendiente de quienes recibieron o crearon los Artefactos en cuestión, obtenía energía vital de las tres Reliquias, pero Tonks solo lo hacia de la Varita de Saúco. Además, los Artefactos también vinculaban sus almas no solo a las Reliquias sino una a la otra, por lo que el vacío que sentían a pesar de su amor mutuo era causado por la presencia de dos huecos por ocupar.

Esto les llevo durante los siguientes tres siglos a buscar personas con potencial para sincronizarse con las dos Reliquias restantes, una de las cuales era Helena. Habrían intentado unirla entonces al colectivo, pero, debido a la reciente muerte de su hija y sus consecutivas acciones contra el Almacén, en su lugar la habían Bronceado con la intención de probar más tarde, como habían hecho diez años antes.

Fue entonces cuando Helena le pregunto si quería comprobar si le estaban diciendo la verdad, advirtiéndole que una vez que se sincronizase con una Reliquia ya no habría vuelta atrás. Claudia, tras un momento de indecisión, acepto su propuesta y ella le lanzo lo que parecía ser una pequeña piedra.

Nada más tocar sus manos el cuerpo de Claudia se ilumino con una luz verde parecida a una maldición que Harry y Tonks habían visto ser usada demasiadas veces durante sus largas vidas. Al apagarse ella se sintió extrañamente conectada con las otras tres personas en la habitación, un vinculo que iba más allá de la amistad y la confianza de una manera que no podía explicar.

Tras ser registrada como squib, que era la única forma en la que el gobierno mágico americano le permitiría unirse a la extraña familia de Harry, los cuatro hicieron un viaje por el Mundo Mágico que dejo a Claudia bastante decepcionada una vez que visitaron Europa ya que los demás continentes, incluyendo varias ciudades ocultas bajo la Antártida, estaban mucho más modernizados.

La buena noticia era que, con lo rápido que la gente común avanzaba, era difícil mantenerse aburrida. Además, los otros tres estaban bastante seguros de que el Mundo Mágico seria descubierto en poco tiempo y deseaban tener asientos en primera fila para ver la reacción que los Sangrepuras europeos tenían al descubrir lo atrasados que estaban en comparación con el resto del mundo.

Seguro que iba a ser gracioso, al menos antes de que tuviesen que manipular a ciertas personas de forma que no hubiese cazas de brujas otra vez. Aparentemente Tonks había sido quién, harta de que les quemasen en la hoguera continuamente, había inventado una serie de hechizos precisamente para impedir ser quemada y hecho prometer a Harry que se aseguraría de que la gente mágica nunca volvería a ser perseguida de esa forma, algo que este estaba más que dispuesto a cumplir.


End file.
